


Step, Step, Twirl!

by HereComesAComment



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Happy Birthday Quinn!!, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Rain, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComesAComment/pseuds/HereComesAComment
Summary: Ouma pulled him closer and put his other hand on Saihara’s waist. “Why do you think so many movies have the main couple dancing in the rain like losers instead of at the party like they were supposed to? Because it’sromantic, Saihara-chan!” Ouma explained, guiding Saihara into a slow dance.“And that’s why you want us to dance in the rain ‘like losers’ too?” Saihara asked, amused and a little flustered that his boyfriend wanted to be romantic with him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Step, Step, Twirl!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QUINN!!! I know the day's over already but I still wanted make something for you.  
> You've been such a sweet and wonderful friend and person, and I was really thrilled and happy and gushing the day you reached out to me?? I was noticed by senpai and I still cry a little inside whenever I remember that.
> 
> I love you despite all the "ok boomer"-ing and threats to kill me ♡♡♡

Saihara almost jumped out of his skin when Ouma suddenly cried out, “Saihara-chan, look! It’s raining!”

A look out the window confirmed that it was indeed raining, and Ouma was sitting on the windowsill, leaning out to try catching the raindrops.

“Ouma-kun, this is the third floor. Please be careful,” Saihara fretted, putting his book down and walking over to his boyfriend. 

“You think a fall from this height would hurt me? Pfft, silly Saihara—-chan. You underestimate me too much,” Ouma laughed, but still leaned back against Saihara when he came closer.

“Well, you’d have a few broken bones at the very least. And that’s if you’re lucky,” Saihara digressed. 

“Well aren’t you Mr. Sunshine?” Ouma snarked.

Saihara flushed in embarrassment, but Ouma continued before Saihara could retort. “And it’s fiiiine! You think my ten thousand followers would let me die that easily? I have at least fifty followers watching me at every moment, ready to jump into action if any harm comes my way! They’d set up an inflatable bouncy castle on the ground before I could even even slip from the window,” Ouma proudly proclaimed. 

“Right, because _that’s_ believable,” Saihara muttered under his breath.

“Hm?”

“Ah. n-no, it’s nothing,” Saihara tried to brush it off, but judging from Ouma’s amused stare, Ouma heard.

Saihara quickly changed the topic, “So you’re saying that there are eyes on you at all times of the day? Even right now?”

"Yep yep!"

Saihara slowly shoved Ouma away from him. When Ouma frowned at him, he answered, "We shouldn't be indecent in public."

Ouma blinked once, twice in surprise before bursting out laughing. Saihara felt proud of himself for being able to play Ouma in his own game like that.

Ouma suddenly jumped off the windowsill and stretched before announcing, “I’m bored now. Let’s go play in the rain!” Ouma took his hand and started pulling him out of the classroom.

“W-wait, Ouma-kun! We’ll get sick!” Saihara argued, pulling him back in. He really didn’t want to fall sick, they had mid-term exams this week.

Ouma pouted. “But it’s raining!” he protested, like it was a perfectly valid reason to intentionally get sick. “I’m going to play in the rain with, or without you.” Ouma stuck out his tongue at Saihara before merrily skipping out of the room.

Saihara sighed and picked up both of their bags, mentally preparing himself to take care of a sick Ouma for the next few days. He followed after Ouma, opening his umbrella.

By the time Saihara got outside, Ouma was already thoroughly drenched. He was hooting with laughter, spinning round in circles until he got dizzy and fell into a puddle. 

Saihara couldn’t hold back a snort at that and laughed along with Ouma, who looked like he was having the time of his life out in the rain. 

When Ouma noticed that Saihara followed him, his expression shifted into something mischieveous. He stood up and ran towards Saihara with full force. Before Saihara could realize what he was doing or move out of the way, Ouma tackled him to the ground, making him drop their bags and the umbrella.

“Ouma-kun!” Saihara shrieked when he suddenly dropped onto a puddle of cold rain water. His pants were now drenched and covered in mud, but thankfully nothing got on his shirt.

Ouma snickered, completely unrepentant, getting off of him and saying, “Sowwy.”

Saihara sighed and grumbled, picking up their now also drenched belongings to put in a dry place. Ouma followed after him.

“Hey hey, now that you’re soaked as well, wanna play in the rain?” Ouma asked, nonchalant, and Saihara stared at him in disbelief. Is he really going this far just to make Saihara play in the rain as well? 

Ouma stared back with an equally blank stare until Saihara sighed and shrugged, “Yeah, sure, why not?”

Ouma's face immediately lit up with joy. “Great, let’s go! C’mon, c’mon! The rain won’t last forever!” Ouma exclaimed, pulling Saihara away from their dry shelter.

Saihara let Ouma drag him into the pouring rain and yelped when Ouma jumped up and splashed cold water onto him. Ouma being Ouma snorted at his reaction and splashed more water at Saihara. 

Saihara pouted and kicked water back at Ouma. And soon enough it turned into a splashing war with no winners and two very drenched boys.

After a while, they both simultaneously called for a truce, both too out of breath to continue their little battle. Abruptly, Ouma perked up and called out to him, “Saihara-chan, I just had the best idea!”

“Is that so?” Saihara asked, still huffing and trying to catch his breath.

Without any warning, Ouma suddenly bowed at the waist and held out his hand. “This is the perfect weather for a dance. So, would you do me the honour, my beloved?” Ouma proposed.

Saihara flushed. “H-how is a rainy day the perfect dancing weather?” he asked, but gave Ouma his hand anyway.

Ouma pulled him closer and put his other hand on Saihara’s waist. “Why do you think so many movies have the main couple dancing in the rain like losers instead of at the party like they were supposed to? Because it’s  _ romantic _ , Saihara-chan!” Ouma explained, guiding Saihara into a slow dance.

“And that’s why you want us to dance in the rain ‘like losers’ too?” Saihara asked, amused and a little flustered that his boyfriend wanted to be romantic with him.

“Yep yep! Because Saihara-chan is one the biggest losers I’ve ever met! What kind of self-respecting person would enjoy reading a fake travel journal?” Ouma snorted, twirling Saihara in place.

“Hey! It’s interesting,” Saihara argued.

Ouma only giggled and lowered him into a dip.

They danced and bickered like that for a while, paying no attention to how much time has passed, or even noticing that the rain has slowed down to a drizzle. It was only when both of their feet started aching from how much the other kept stepping on it, that they stopped dancing, Ouma somehow convincing Saihara to go to dance lessons with him.

Saihara knew in the back of his mind that at least one of them is going to be bedriddden with a cold tomorrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. When they went to retrieve their bags, Ouma opened the umbrella and held it over their heads. When Saihara gave him a questioning look, Ouma smiled cheekily at him. 

“There’s one thing we still haven’t done yet.”

“Is that so?”

“There’s always a kiss in the rain scene in these movies.”

Oh.

Saihara felt his heart beat faster as Ouma kept staring at him in anticipation, the lightest dusting of pink on his cheek. 

Well. He couldn’t say no to that, could he?

Saihara leaned down connected their lips. The weather might have been cold, but Ouma’s lips were warm and soft.

When they pulled away, they were both smiling with blushes on their faces. Ouma intertwined their fingers together on the way back home.

Maybe a little rain wasn’t so bad afterall. 

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAA I'M A WHOLE DAY LATE AND I WROTE THIS IN LIKE, 2 HOURS AND ITS STILL UNBETA-ED BUT I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING FOR MY DEAR FREN, QUINN 
> 
> Y'all better follow [Quinn](https://twitter.com/overine19), or else.


End file.
